Trials of the Lion: A TOD sidestory
by Fusion Blaster
Summary: A Sidestory to Classic Cowboy's Time of Destiny series, and in case you're wondering he authorized it.
1. Prologue

Trials of the Lion: A Time Of Destiny Side Story

  


  


Prologue

  


  


  


  


  


  


8 years before Ash begain his Journey.....

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


In a small Lab some where in Kanto. A scientist is working on an experiment for Team Rocket. "Well so far they seem to be okay. The subjects both appear to take the treatments with no adverse affects." The generic scientiest was talking into a tape recorder. For hours he was there conducting experiments on his two subjects. "Now I shall bombard the subjects with Chronoton particles"

  


  


  


A Huming sound filles the room as the machinery begins it's work. 

  


  


  


  


  


The Scientist stops and look at his computer screen for a read out. "Interesting there seems to be some reaction from the Mew cells in their bodies..."

  


  


Then the two young pokemon began to glow with a purple aura. Then suddenly equipment begain to explode and the whole building shook. The glow got brighter. 

  


"What's Happening. He Looked back at his subjects. No this can't be... they can't..." and he knew no more when the whole building exploded.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Out of the rubble one large form stood. He was at least 6' tall. With large bat-like wings.

  


He took off into the night never to be seen again.

  


Nearby a small shape watched the form fly off. 

  


"Yes sometimes Destiny needs to be nudged in the right direction." She thought to herself. "Soon the Time of Destiny will be upon the world. Now I can only wait."

  


  


  


To Be Continued...

  


  


Well I got it done. The Prologue to Leo's life and Times before he appeared in TOD4 and how it shaped him into who he becomes. There will be events in his life that affect the main events of the TOD series before he even meets Ash. I hope you will enjoy this series as much as Dusty's own. To whom I owe much thanks for allowing me to write this and expand on what I beleve to be one of the best Pokemon Fanfics on the Web period.


	2. Discovery

Trials of the Lion: A Time of Destiny side story 

  


  


Chapter 1: Discovery

  


  


Time: 8 years before Ash began he journey and two days after the prologue

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


On a Small ranch near the Safari Zone. Two people seem to be stalking the land. One a young boy about 7and a older man in his 50's each armed with a rifle.

  


"Uncle Eddy why do we have the hunting rifles?"

  


"Simple Leo. There have been reports of rabid pokemon on the loose. Unfortunately they can't be cured at the pokemon center so we have to kill them."

  


"Okay." 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


They covered the land thoroughly. Trying to find any sign of the rabid pokemon, but their search was for naught. No rabid pokemon were found. However several hours into their search they did find something.

  


  


"Hey Uncle Eddy you hear that?"

  


"What you hear son?"

  


"I don't know. It came form over there though." the young boy ran towards where he thought it was coming from

  


"Leo!! Damn it boy get back here!!!" Eddy caught up with Leo a minute later. He was just standing there staring at something.

  


  


"Look a Charmander and a Tododile! Their both unconscious"

  


"Hmmmm. They don't look sick, but what are they doing here. Neither one is found around here. From the looks of it they both seem to be only babies. Hmmm curiousier and curiouser."

  


  


  


"What should we do with them Uncle?"

  


  


"Well The obvious thing is to take them to the Pokemon Center and see if they belong to anybody."

  


  


"But what if they don't have a trainer, who will take care of them?"

  


  


The older man saw a look in the boys eyes. It was one of hope and longing. He knew the boy wanted the Pokemon to train himself. "But the boy is so young" he thought to himself.

"But he is disciplined for the most part. He wouldn't be as good a Martial Artist as he is if he wasn't" he continued to himself in his mind.

  


  


"Come on Leo lets take them to the Pokemon center."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


The days pass and Nurse Joy healed the two Pokemon back to health. Leo came by each day to see how they were doing. No one came up to clam the two young pokemon.

  


  


"Nurse Joy?"

  


"Yes Leo"

  


"Has any one come to claim them?"

  


No Leo, and as much as I Know you want to. You can't take them. You don't have a license and you can't get one until you ten."

  


"Well perhaps I can." Leo's Uncle Eddy was standing behind him.

  


"Well then Mr. Rodriguez let me get the forms and you can take them home today."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Later on at Uncle Eddy's home.

  


"Well you sure about this Uncle Eddy?"

  


"Leo you care about these two don't you?"

  


"Yes."

  


"Well then there is no problem."

  


"Thanks... I'll take care of Godzilla and Bahamut for you."

  


"Huh."

"That's their name. Godzilla is the tododile and Bahamut is the charmander."

  


"You already have their names? Well those are ambitious names for them to live up to."

  


"I'll make them the strongest. They will live up to those names. They will be as good in the Martial Arts as me."

  


"I'm sure you will boy. I'm sure you will."

  


  


To be continued....

  


  


  


Next Chapter: 3 years later a 10 year old Leo prepares to leave home on his Pokemon journey. His mother and Sensei have a little conversation before he leaves. How will this affect the young boy and his journey?

  


  


  


  



End file.
